The present disclosure relates to a substrate structure, and more particularly, to a substrate structure used in the manufacture of an electronic component such as a semiconductor package or a semiconductor chip.
A substrate structure such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or a wafer may be used by dividing the same into a plurality of unit substrate regions. A semiconductor chip is mounted in each of unit substrate regions of a PCB, and various processes such as a wire bonding process, a molding process, and a solder attachment process may be performed thereon to manufacture a semiconductor package. In regard to a wafer, a transistor forming process, a capacitor forming process, and a wiring process and the like may be performed on unit substrate regions on the wafer to manufacture a semiconductor chip.
When manufacturing a semiconductor package or a semiconductor chip on a substrate structure, warpage of the substrate structure which refers to bending of the substrate structure may be caused due to a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) between respective elements of the semiconductor package or the semiconductor chip.